Modern farming practices strive to increase yields of agricultural fields. One way of increasing yields is to improve evenness of plant emergence. Improvements in consistency of seed depth and consistent in-row spacing typically improve evenness of plant emergence. However, in a single row-crop planter, there can be differences in performance in each of the individual row units and corresponding seed meters which may lead to inconsistencies in in-row spacing and less than optimal evenness of plant emergence.